Power Rangers Academy
by Spidey-Cents
Summary: When the world is at peace, the Power Rangers train the next generation. Starring new students and familiar teachers, including Jason, TJ, Leo, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Zordon? Isn't he dead? Also featuring a certain Dr Tommy Oliver!
1. Chapter 1

.Power Rangers Academy

Then there came a day,a day unlike any other, where Rita broke from her dumpster and Zordon summoned five teenagers with attitude. On that day, they became the Power Rangers, to fight evil no ordinary person could. Though their roster has prospered, changing sources and faces many times, their glory has never been denied! Come read this because the Power Rangers assemble! (Who ever knows what that's from gets a shout out in the next chapter!)

But now the world is safe, and the rangers decided to train our future protectors, and in doing that, they created the Power Rangers Academy!

-Aidan-

Aidan groaned as his alarm clock played the Power Rangers theme song. He tried to hit the snooze button but he missed and tumbled out of bed.

"Ow!" Aidan yelled.

He stood up and smacked the alarm, "stupid alarm," he mumbled. His brother was sitting on Aidan's bed.

"Boo!" Kieran, his brother, yelled.

Aidan, startled, jumped back into the wall.

"Double ow!"

"Sorry!" Kieran yelled, "I'm just so excited for school, and I couldn't sleep!"

Aidan stared at Kieran strangely,"You're too young."

"Nope, I did so well on the exam they give you in 5th grade that I got to transfer to your new school!"

"What!?" Aidan yelled, "I had to study that science and math for hours! The trivia was easy."

"Well, I don't know how I did it, but I got in!" Kieran jumped on the bed.

"Get out, out!" Aidan yelled as he pulled clothes from his closet and changed quickly. He packed his suitcases and ran downstairs.

Power Rangers Academy

Then there came a day,a day unlike any other, where Rita broke from her dumpster and Zordon summoned five teenagers with attitude. On that day, they became the Power Rangers, to fight evil no ordinary person could. Though their roster has prospered, changing sources and faces many times, their glory has never been denied! Come read this because the Power Rangers assemble! (Who ever knows what that's from gets a shout out in the next chapter!)

But now the world is safe, and the rangers decided to train our future protectors, and in doing that, they created the Power Rangers Academy!

-Aidan-

Aidan groaned as his alarm clock played the Power Rangers theme song. He tried to hit the snooze button but he missed and tumbled out of bed.

"Ow!" Aidan yelled.

He stood up and smacked the alarm, "stupid alarm," he mumbled. His brother was sitting on Aidan's bed.

"Boo!" Kieran, his brother, yelled.

Aidan, startled, jumped back into the wall.

"Double ow!"

"Sorry!" Kieran yelled, "I'm just so excited for school, and I couldn't sleep!"

Aidan stared at Kieran strangely,"You're too young."

"Nope, I did so well on the exam they give you in 5th grade that I got to transfer to your new school!"

"What!?" Aidan yelled, "I had to study that science and math for hours! The trivia was easy."

"Well, I don't know how I did it, but I got in!" Kieran jumped on the bed.

"Get out, out!" Aidan yelled as he pulled clothes from his closet and changed quickly. He packed his suitcases and ran downstairs.

An hour later...

The bus came rolling up to the house. It was larger than most buses and had storage for the suitcases. On the TVs inside was Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season one Episode one.

"Enjoy the show, kids!" the bus driver said as the brothers got on.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the green Lost Galaxy ranger, Damon?" Aidan asked.

"Oh my God!" Kieran exclaimed,"Can I have your autograph? "

"If you're excited to see me, wait till you meet some of the teachers!"

A few hours later

"This is your bus driver speaking, ready to tell you we're going up to the portal now!"

Aidan and Kieran looked at each other, "portal?" They said together.

"Yeah, portal!" A big kid said, "what are you, stupid?"

"Just new," Aidan replied peacefully.

The bus started to shake.

"Hope you guys buckled up, because here we go!" Damon announced.

G-force pushed everyone to the back of their seats.

"Next stop, Ranger Academy!"

So what do you guys (and girls) think? Leave a review (Constructive criticism only please!)

This is the first of many, many, many chapters I am planning to write. I do have spring break the next 10 days or something, but don't expect one tommarow (I'm going to a comic con that has a MMPR panel!) I hope you check out the new chapters of this and my other story (so far, at least) Power Rangers Olympian Force.

Until next time, may the power protect you always.

-Spidey-Cents


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Academy

By Spidey-Cents

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Campus!

Aidan groaned as he got off the bus, it sure had been a long ride!

They had gone through a portal to another dimension, where the academy was located.

Trying to figure how stuff like this worked just gave Aidan a headache.

"And the neutrons deaccelerate and then they..." Daimon said more technical stuff as he walked off the bus, followed by a flock of huge fans.

Kieran managed to slip by the large crowd.

"It's a madhouse around him! So many mega-fans are following him like a god!"

"No, nimrod, Megaforce and Lost Galaxy are two different teams!" A mocking voice yelled. It was the moron from earlier,this time with a few goons behind him.

"Yeah... Different teams! Duh huh huh!" One grunted.

"Hey now, don't go all Operation Over_ride _ on him if you don't want me to go Mighty Morphin!" Aidan yelled back.

"Oh, snap!" A few kids yelled as they gathered around, "fight! fight! fight!" they chanted.

The bully got into a fighting stance. Aidan just stood there.

The bully came in with a roundhouse, but Aidan just put up his hand and blocked it.

The bully tried to tackle him, Aidan just stepped out of the way, as the bully went straight into the dirt.

"Oh!" The kids yelled.

The bully got up, "let's see you fight this!"

He pulled out a switchblade, Aidan was alarmed.

Just before it touched him, there was a sound of metal against metal.

Aidan opened his eyes to see none other than the Red Ranger himself, morphed and everything, blocking the knife with the Power Sword.

Jason kicked the blade out of the bully's hand and sheathed his sword. He then grabbed the bully by the back of his shirt.

"Principal's office, now," he said.

"Y-yes sir," the bully said as he ran to the building.

"Now then, who stopped him?"

Aidan raised his hand.

"Welcome to advanced combat class!"

"Wait, that was a test?"

"No, I just wanted to know who stopped him, so I could put them in my advanced class."

"I almost died!" Aidan shouted

"Principal's office, for talking back to a teacher!"

Aidan stumbled away, "yes, sir..."

Wow, he thought, not even the first day of school, and I'm being sent to the principal!"

-To be continued-

**Hey guys and girls, sorry I'm a little late with, well, all my stories! I'm having a rough time right now at school. Homework is piling up and state testing is coming up this Monday (for the second time this year!) So please just hang with me and read all my stories, I really am trying my best. School is getting through the last month and a half of the school year, so the work should lower itself soon, and by summer, the only things stopping me are writer's block or when I'm volunteering at the library (if they accept me). **

**Also, thank you for reviews and keep them up! I'm new at this, and want to improve! **

**Give me a review of who you think the principal should be and thank you Emolichic1 for her review( this was another Power Rangers story she reviewed, but thanks anyways! )**

**Also, if you're reading this Emolichic1, I'm starting to plan out your story idea.**

**That's it for now.**

**Excelsior, true believers! (Sue me, I had to!)**

**-Spidey-Cents**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Hi guys and girls! I just wanted to post a small preview of what I need from you guys and say I am really, really sorry to Dashmaster48. I'm sorry I forgot your review, I do appreciate it though. Don't fret people, I'm always open to suggestions to improve, or new ideas I could implement. I'm not going to announce who the principal is yet, instead I'm going to tell you that I am awaiting reviews for votes now.**

**Also, if you want your favorite ranger to show up for a job, just tell me the character, team, color and what role you want them to fill.**

**For example: Damon, Lost Galaxy, green, bus driver/zord and vehicle repair**

**So, yeah, I'm standing by.**

**by the way, if you have any questions or problems with my story, just tell me. I'm new at this and want to please my readers. Also, read my other stories, one is my own Power Rangers team, one is Pokémon and a new one I'm working on is Super Smash Bros 4**

**Excelsior, true believers!**

**-Spidey-Cents**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls! How are you doing? I'm glad that state testing is over, so I can type a little bit more! I haven't gotten many reviews yet, but thank you Dashmaster48 for your idea. Not exactly where I thought of putting that character, but now it's where he is! I am still waiting for more reviews from you guys, and I have a new thing I want to ask you for. How about some students? The format is as follows:**

**Name**

**Age( anywhere from 10, if they're a genius, to teenager age)**

**Favorite subject (make one up if you want to) **

**Rank: (this is like their color, with red as one of the highests, while 6th ranger is the best. The trainees are divided into 5 people teams. Eventually, a student of the 6th ranger rank that's their age joins that group. I'll explain it better when we get there)**

**Hobbies (whatever you want, really)**

**Favorite ranger team: not really required, but still cool to add.**

**A physical description helps too, as does their goals or if they have any problems you think would expand the character.**

**I will look at all of them and give you a shout out, but remember that the decision is up to me whether I think they fit or if they aren't exactly what I'm looking for.**

**And now, here is the actual story, but it doesn't follow our hero Aidan yet (I will if I get some input on who the principal should be) instead, this is what comic fans call a one-shot. It follows some of the teachers and helps you learn more about how the school really works.**

**Here's the beginning in the form of a brochure...**

Welcome to Power Rangers Academy, where we train the next generation of heroes!

Classes include:

Combat

Zord/vehicle maintenance

Ranger history

Mythology

Science

Teamwork building

And so much more!

Our staff includes some famous rangers as school workers.

Jason, teaches combat

Daimon, teaches Zord/vehicle maintenance

Uddona, teaches magic

Leo, teaches outer space science

And so many more!

The class ranking has great effect on your learning experience. The ranks are as followed, from lowest to highest.

Pink,Yellow,Green,Black,Blue,Red and 6th ranger ranks. Gender does _**not effect rank!**_ The only deciding factors are your skill set, your abilities and your desire to learn.

Classes are determined by age, as are ranks, though there are exceptions.

And now the actual story...

Jason slammed the door as he stomped into the teachers' lounge.

"I swear to God those kids are impossible to put up with!" Jason yelled.

"What did they do this time?" Leo asked.

"They tested me with their slingshots, to see if I could catch them all!"

"Did you?" Daimon asked as he handed Jason a cup of coffee.

"I caught them all, so all the kids dropped a bowling ball on my head," Jason explained.

"Again?" Billy asked as he looked away from the computer, "you would think that after that already happening twice, you would expect that to happen again."

"Still hurts like the dickens."

"Not surprising."

"Well, after that I sent this kid to the principal's office for back talk," Jason said.

Billy's face turned as white as Tommy's second Ranger form," are you crazy? On the first day for new students?"

"Yeah," Leo added,"the principal could beat him up, chew him out, then spit him out and start again!"

**What does this spell for our hero, Aidan? We're just going to have to find out when old and new people give me some reviews. Dashmaster48, thank you again, you can give me more ideas, but it's your call, same goes for everyone else too!**

**So please help me get this story on the road!**


End file.
